


Sing To Me

by justplainvaults



Series: Night Love [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: You can't hurry love...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics to "You Can't Hurry Love", covered by Phil Collins, originally by the Supremes.

It was a simple request, really. Tara was sure that Willow had heard her singing before, catching faint echoes of it in the shower when she thought she was alone. But when it came to singing in front of the vampire, even despite the intimacy between the two of them? That was certainly something that could be deemed new territory. Looking down at her lover, she reached up, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear.

“W-What song…?”

“Anything…I just want to hear you, Kitten…” Willow mumbled, clearly a bit sleepy after the exhausting day both of them had been through. Snuggling a bit closer into the vampire, Tara closed her eyes, thinking of a song as she let her thumbs gently rub a pattern into the other’s bare side. A few minutes passed before she lightly began to mock a beat with her thumb on Willow’s ribs, mimicking the drum beat as she heard it unfolding in her head. Resting her head against the other’s shoulder.

 _“I need love, love…ooh to ease my mind…and I need to find time…”_ She started, tone low and gentle as she crooned the words. “… _someone to call mine…my momma said you can’t hurry love, you’ll just have to wait…she’d say ‘love don’t come easy, it’s a game of give and take’…”_

From her position with an ear to Willow’s chest, Tara smiled a bit as she heard a purr start to emanate from the other. Chuckling, she sat up a bit, crawling up fully onto her love’s chest to look down at her.

 _“You can’t hurry love…no, you’ll just have to wait…you’ve got to trust, give it time..”_ Pausing for just a moment, she pressed a soft kiss to the redhead’s lips. Seeing Willow’s eyes opened, she looked down into them, leaning in just a bit closer to finish singing, if only for the moment. _“No matter how long it takes…”_


End file.
